Injecting medicine directly into tissue through a hollow bore needle remains a preferred method of administration many drugs. Once a needle has been used to give an injection, contact with the needle can transmit tissue borne diseases to health care workers, patients, and anyone else who could come in contact with the used injection device. If the subsequent contact also involves a puncture of the skin, disease transmission becomes much more likely.
Accordingly, an improved safety device mountable on a needle device that facilitates prevention of needle stick injuries by way of a mechanism that covers and isolates the needle after injection is desirable.